


8:04

by frozenCinders



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, and then I did!, the anime really said you. amajigen. now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: All signs point to Jigen placing a perhaps unusual amount of value on Amado.
Relationships: Jigen/Amado
Kudos: 4





	8:04

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm supposed to be writing for the punishment games but i just caught up on boruto and funny terrible alien and his funny old man captured my heart and made me write about them. expect more, unfortunately

It can be overwhelming, the way Jigen has Amado fulfill every given purpose. He's lost track of what he can be called at this point. Doctor, for sure. Advisor, maybe? Friend, if he were to reach quite far. Personal chef as well, unfortunately.

The transition to that particular title was smooth and slow, yet it felt like it happened so fast that Amado didn't even realize it until he'd already made a routine out of cooking for Jigen. It's not every meal and it's not every time, but it's a little weird when he knows for a fact that none of the other Inners are asked to do anything like this.

Amado's hand keeps coming up to his face while he's fighting off the nicotine cravings. Jigen doesn't like the smoke and Amado is well aware of how it can seep into food, so he's nice enough to resist while the steak sizzles on the pan beside him. Otsutsukis don't even eat meat, apparently, but Jigen has just been on Earth for so long that he's become a little bit human himself.

Speaking of his humanisms, Amado has to repaint Jigen's nails tomorrow. He remembers this with a sigh that sounds a bit more like a laugh. He has a heaping pile of unexpected oddities about him, when it comes down to it. It's mundane, but anything mundane becomes strangely hilarious when taking into consideration what Jigen is, exactly.

After leaving Jigen alone with his steak and his wine-- the latter of which Otsutsukis apparently don't have either, Amado learned a long time ago-- he heads to the surface to enjoy a smoke and the cool night air. Once his craving is satisfied, a less chemical hunger shyly peeks around the corner and Amado heads back down to make himself something to eat.

Because of Jigen, he's printed out and memorized a frankly obscene amount of recipes, but for all his knowledge, he actually doesn't care much for cooking nor the cleanup afterwards. He heats up some cup noodles and considers himself satisfied.

Jigen, who apparently dropped by out of boredom seeing as he hasn't brought up any errands yet, begs to differ.

"You should eat more than that. You have plenty of ingredients in here," he says. Amado is content to just stand in the middle of the kitchen with his cup noodles and head to bed momentarily, but Jigen makes himself notoriously difficult to argue with.

"It's not a matter of ingredients so much as energy..." Amado tries-- a more eloquent way of saying he's feeling lazy.

Jigen stares him down for a moment, but then his eyes move and his body follows, passing by Amado.

"Surely you have the energy to pour me a glass of wine?" he says. Amado quickly finishes his cup and sighs.

"What number are you on, exactly?"

"And how many cigarettes have you smoked today?"

"... Fair play," Amado concedes, earning a subtle smile from Jigen.

Because Jigen is Jigen, the hideout has an entire wine cellar that Amado has to walk to. Luckily, it's quite close to the kitchen, but it's still a fair distance to be walking this late in the day. Amado wasn't lying about being tired. Collecting the years like he has been doesn't help, but it's not like Victor is making any significant progress with a solution for that.

Only in case Jigen insists on a toast or some such, Amado brings two glasses along with a bottle of red wine. There are other drinks in the cellar and Amado briefly entertains the idea of grabbing a bottle of whiskey and finding a mixer for it in the kitchen, but his hands are full enough as it is.

In any case, even if Jigen encourages him to drink, Amado doesn't plan on drinking more than a sip or two. Alcohol doesn't show its effects very easily on Jigen, for the most part. Somehow, though, he appears to get a lot more properly drunk if Amado happens to be drinking along with him. Maybe it's a perception issue-- he could just be imagining things. Either way, he's in no mood to stay up late just to deal with a drunk boss.

When Amado gets back to the kitchen, Jigen is in the middle of making an omelette. At... he checks the time: 8:04 at night. Then again, certain foods being considered more or less acceptable depending on the time of day could easily be one of those human culture things that are simply lost on Jigen.

"Don't tell me that's for me," Amado says, "though I guess I should be insulted if it's for you, now that I think about it."

He's smiling again, and he holds a hand out for his wine. Amado almost considers handing him the entire bottle just to see if he'd drink straight from it, but he sets the glasses on the counter and fills one 3/4ths of the way. From the way Jigen's fingers brush against Amado's in a very deliberate, lingering manner, he gathers that number he'd been wondering about earlier may be four or five.

Although Amado does most of the cooking between the two of them, Jigen does occasionally insist that they eat together for some reason, and his perception is deadly in every given situation. Though, it's a bit dramatic to describe it like that when the subject is just Jigen taking note of the kind of food Amado likes. He actually chuckles quietly to himself at the thought.

As if to prove him right, Jigen notices. It's just in the way he looks over with some amount of curiosity; a brief glance and no spoken words.

Well, Amado isn't about to tell Jigen he finds him endearing from time to time. He does value his life.

He guesses the omelette is for him after all, given how Jigen sets the plate on the counter in front of Amado and exchanges it for the bottle of wine, leaving the kitchen with it in one hand and his glass in the other. To Jigen's credit, the omelette is delicious.

Having been distracted by the whole wine retrieval, it just now hits Amado how absurd this situation is. He laughs again, more than a chuckle this time but presumably unheard by anyone but himself.

"Welcome to Earth, I guess," Amado says to himself.


End file.
